In general, stone walkways, stepping paths and patios are widely used in landscaping. The present disclosure relates to advantageous molded or cast stone arrangements, usable as walkway stones for example, in walkways, in stepping stone paths and/or in patios.
Herein the term “walkway stone” is made to refer to the stone configured to be used as a base, for stepping upon, for example in a walkway, patio or stepping path. The term “walkway” is meant to include patios or walkways, in which the stones are configured. The term “walkway” is meant to refer to an arrangement in which individual stones are positioned in alignment next to one another, in an X, Y orientation. That is, the stones are not organized merely in a line (straight or curved) of single, spaced, stones; rather, within the walkway, many stones have adjacent stones at two, roughly perpendicular, sides. The terms “stepway” or “stepping path” as used herein, are meant to refer to the utilization of stones as a series of steps in a line of spaced, individual, stones in which the line is straight or curved.